Home
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Natalia siente que el alma se le salió del cuerpo al ver que toda la unión soviética fue aniquilado en forma masiva. Se da cuenta, que fue humana alguna vez y ya no tiene razón para vivir, hasta que él aparece...una nueva excusa para quedarse en este hermoso mundo cruel.[ ONE-SHOT AmeBela]


**holaa! De los creadores de «Mayoría manda», viene~: ¡Home!, Con una de mis hetero OTP! el AmeBelaaaaaaaaa❤❤!, Basado en una de mis series favoritas de Anime, ah, y éste es un Semi-au , hay cosas que no son Históricamente fieles.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: MUERTE DE PERSONAJES, PELIGRO DE OOC. NO ES HISTÓRICAMENTE FIEL.**

 **Disclaimer: LOS personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya .**

* * *

 **Home**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

.

 **.**

Natalia jamás pensó que se derramaría una sola gota de lágrima de sus gélidos ojos. Creía que siempre iba a ser la chica fuerte que se mantendría firme ante cualquier situación, sin dar el brazo a torcer por meros detalles. Natalia no se consideraba una humana, era consciente de que todas las naciones la tomaban por loca y la mayoría prefería tomar una distancia segura y mantener el menor numero de conversación posible. Ella lo sabía, y hasta hace poco le daba igual.

Hasta hoy.

Estaba sobre la helada y suave nieve que aún mantenía rastros de sangre coagulada, un aroma insoportable a cenizas y a cadáveres se infiltraba en sus orificios nasales y cada vez le parecía menos atractivo el tener que respirar. Por primera vez, siente frío, tanto como que las fuerzas que poseía se les hayan arrancado, siendo éste, un abrigo para ella. Sus labios tiemblan y sus dientes crujen con débil esfuerzo y su cabello revolotea por el viento asquerosamente frío.

Sus ojos jamás habían parecido tan agonizantes, dándole el aspecto de una muerta en medio del páramo cubierto de nieve y ruinas. Esta es la primera vez que Natalia Arlovskaya se siente destruida, vulnerable y al mismo tiempo; un ser sin alma y sin deseos.

Destruyeron a la Unión Soviética, o al menos a la mayoría. Incluyendo a Ucrania, incluyendo a Rusia. Los atentados y bombardeos no tardaron en llegar a Letonia, siendo éste el primero en caer, los otros dos bálticos intentaron contraatacar y perecieron; de manera inesperada, Rusia armó su más fuerte armada aérea y esperó el ataque, deseoso de una venganza dolorosa por la muerte de sus subordinados, y sólo Dios sabe como es que se halló sólo su cuerpo en trozos. Ucrania no quiso atacar, a diferencia de Belarús, sin embargo, el ataque llegó tan repentino, que la rubia hermana mayor no se lo pensó dos veces en defender a su querida bielorrusa y en conclusión, su país y ella misma fueron destruidos. El estado de Bielorrusia también fue atacado, sin embargo, Natalia había recibido tantas muertes en tan poco tiempo, que no pudo más con su existencia y cayó en los brazos del coma y el desmayo.

Al despertar en una camilla, creyó que era un sueño, y que todos estaban bien. Que Letonia lloraría en brazos de Estonia, que Lituania estaría hablando con Polonia e informándole sobre hacer alianza entre todos, que la ucraniana la abrazaría y lloraría de alegría, que Ivan estuviera bien. Pero nada de eso pasó, al contrario, vio soldados heridos, refugiados asustados, niños chillando, mujeres llorando y lamentos. Muchos lamentos.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas al recibir miradas de odio, rencor, de socorro y de decepción. Los gritos de sus superiores interrogándole y hostigando el hecho de que ella no llegó a reaccionar a tiempo al ataque aéreo.

No fue capaz de responder. Se perdió en el bosque helado y dejó que las lágrimas mancharan nuevamente su mejilla, como hacía tanto que no lo hacía, por que ella se aseguraba que era un ser fuerte. Pobre y triste niña inocente.

Sus manos tienen sangre que no sabe si era suya o de alguien más, sólo por esta vez, se horroriza al imaginarse que ese líquido vendría de sus compañeros soviéticos. Y ahí es donde las memorias llegan a su mente y cae en una dolorosa conclusión: Ella era un ser egoísta. Puede escuchar las voces de los bálticos, las risas dulces de su hermana y la sonrisa de su hermano. Raivis, Eduard, Toris, _Yekaterina, Ivan._

 _«_ _Oh, vaya que los recuerdas. Las bombas han hecho funcionar tus estúpidos cesos, ¿No, niña malcriada?»_ la voz de sus demonios se mofa de ella con desdén y la sobreviviente soviética se cubre los oídos.

«¿ _como es que tu dulce e Inmaculada hermana pudo desperdiciar su vida en un ser podrido como tú?»._ La conciencia le reprocha, se burla de su estado y le está haciendo pagar por todas esas veces que le gritaba mentalmente por que sea una mujer prudente y de bien, esas veces cuando Natalia la ignoraba por creer en sus únicos ideales: Rusia.

¿Y Ahora?¿donde estaba Ivan?...y no tiene ninguna razón para continuar con su vida. No obstante, un sentimiento de culpa la encadena y ya no es sólo por el hecho de que la nación eslava desapareció. El calor helado de su unión soviética la había desamparado por completo, si, incluyendo a los bálticos. El abrazo de Yekaterina y esos ojos que la miraban dolida cada vez que le decía que la prefería muerta o calcinada en una hoguera.

« _Mocosa con suerte. Si no te mataron las garras de la guerra, lo harás tu misma »_ susurra la muerte a su oído. Antes, Natalia se podía quedar dormida y abrigada por las capas de nieve, aunque ahora, tiembla totalmente de frío, más que los sobrevivientes.

«... _¡Encima eres una malagradecida!¡Gente que da su vida a las llamas y tú pensando en cómo irte de una vez al infierno!»_ la conciencia le grita de nuevo, pero Natalia la ignora. Mira al cielo infinito y cada copo de nieve que cae en su cara le duele.

No reacciona cuando un soldado va a buscarla y le jala fuertemente de sus cabellos, arrastrándola a un campamento diferente y le ordena que vaya a donde le indicara, no sin antes advertirle que si la vuelve a ver " _perdiendo el tiempo_ " la mataría. La idea le parece atractiva a Belarús.

Con las fuerzas que puede tener, se arrastra y toma asiento de forma tan silenciosa que si había alguien más en esa fogata, no la notarían..mejor, no quería que le escupieran en la cara que como nación era una mierda y que cientos de civiles murieron por culpa suya, por no reaccionar frente al shock que vio cuando sus hermanos y los bálticos murieron.

Cada gota de sangre, cada suspiro final y cada extremidad desmembrada por la destrucción, era culpa suya. Cada casa, calle, hospital o distrito de Bielorrusia que fue destruido, era culpa suya. Por cobarde. Ya no tenía deseos de vivir hasta que se imaginó el infierno... seguramente allí es donde iría a parar. Al menos se vería con su hermano. Una parte inocente e infantil de ella, lloriqueo- _interiormente_ _, claro-_ y gritó algo que jamás en su vida creyó volver a escuchar: _¡NO QUIERO MORIR!_

En el fondo se dió cuenta de una cosa. Ella estaba tan obsesionada con su hermano mayor, con ser una nación intimidante, con mostrarse tal cual una desequilibrada, que al final supo que sólo era una máscara para negarse a creer que seguía siendo una niña, específicamente una humana.

— _...¿Y bien?—_ pudo sentir a lo lejos la voz de Inglaterra.

— _Hablé con Japón y ya rastrearon a los culpables._

 _—Miserables bastardos, no saben hacer más que causar dolor en gente que no se lo merece.—_ ese había sido Francia. En algo estaba de acuerdo Belarús.

— _¿Y que pasará con ella, aru?_

 _—Yo podría–_

 _—A ti te odia, América.—_ le interrumpió el inglés.

 _—Mon dieu, Arthur. Se consciente de que la situación es crítica para ella, si nada mejora,_ _morirá_.

Más susurros le vinieron a ese. Discusiones silenciosas entre el inglés y el galo. Natalia ya no escuchaba a nadie, se quedó con lo que Bonnefoy profesó, y cabe decir, que era verdad. Pensó en que morir no estaría mal hasta que pensó en Yekaterina, en su sacrificio, en su dulce mirar y su voz susurrar. Cae en cuenta de que la verdadera valiente era ella, su hermana mayor a quien ahora extraña.

Desamparada y con las imágenes de los cuerpos soviéticos, y su sangre salpicando en todos lados. Vuelve a escuchar un grito en su interior deseando no morir y la conciencia reprochándole su poca humanidad. Como si la muerte rozara su espalda con sus uñas huesudas y su aliento helado resoplara en su blanquecino cuello; se levantó de golpe y caminó hacía los aliados que ahí estaban. Todos mirándole recelosos y con cautela.

—Bielorrusia.—dice uno de ellos, posiblemente Inglaterra.

—¿Te sientes cansada?¿Necesitas algo, aru?—le cuestiona China. En situaciones normales Belarús lo miraría de mala gana, es más, el chino no se le acercaría por nada en el mundo.

Ella niega con la cabeza y deja que la miren con lástima.

—Sería bueno que regresarás a la cam–

—...yo...—susurró con voz fúnebre.—...quería saber si hay algún lugar al cual mi gente pueda ir...—todos la miran expectantes al ver a Arlovskaya mostrando su lado vulnerable.—...ya no tengo un hogar.

Esta tiritando. Sus miembros tiemblan por el frío y a pesar de lo muertos que son sus iris azules, todos pueden ver un brillo que en el pedía auxilio al mundo.

En la nieve se escuchan pasos que se dirigen hacía ella, aunque Natalia no lo siente debido a lo cohibida que está. Una cálida tela de bufanda se va enrollando en su cuello fino, junto a unas manos que la acomodan de forma perfecta y separan sus cabellos albinos. La soviética se sorprende tanto que casi deja escapar un jadeo al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de América.  
Sus ojos azules la observan serenos, pacíficos, compasivos y llenos de vida. Pero también de lástima. Natalia parece algo sorprendida.

—Te estás congelando.—dice el estadounidense, denotando el estado vulnerable de Belarús.—Puedes quedártela.—señala la bufanda.

—..¿eh...?—sin cortar el contacto visual, palpó la suave textura de lo que Alfred le colocó.

—Natalia, quédate conmigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario para ti.

—Oye, Alfred.—trata de intervenir Kirkland siendo detenido por Francis.

—Se que no te agrado y me odias, pero déjame ayudarte sólo por esta vez, no puedo soportar verte así, en esta situación.—le ruega.

Natalia se queda muda. Se da cuenta que como si Yekaterina le besara la mejilla, aparte de una oportunidad para vivir, le envía un ángel. Justamente ese ángel que creía su peor demonio. Ese muchacho americano al que tanto odiaba, al que deseaba matar, al que le intentaba apuñalar con cuchillos mientras que él solo quería darle un ramo de rosas. Esas veces en donde Natalia lo mandaba al diablo cuando él se acercaba a ella y lo dejaba humillado. Ese mismo Alfred Jones al cual jamás le agradeció su compañía, y ahora, él era quien le brindaba una mano.

Los aliados caminan hacía un campamento privado en donde se mantendrían alejados de los superiores bielorrusos que sólo se dedicaban a gritar y a hostigar a su nación vulnerada y destruida.

El rubio de lentes se voltea hacia la albina y los demás lo imitan.

—¿Que estas haciendo?—pregunta y se le vuelve a acercar esbozando una discreta sonrisa.—Vamos a casa.—la sujeta de su helada mano.

Bielorrusia siente lágrimas en sus mejillas y como la muerte se iba alejando lentamente. Los gritos de la conciencia se detienen y le brindan estímulos positivos.

Deja que la lleve de la mano hacia el campamento. Los ojos de la muchacha se llenan de lágrimas.

—...si.. vamonos.—le contesta en voz débil y quebradiza.

Esa misma mañana, los sobrevivientes partieron a uno de los mejores lugares de Estados Unidos. Belarús fue a parar a casa del americano.

Ahora tenía una razón para decir que este mundo cruel era realmente bello.

* * *

 **si! esto está basado en una escena EreMika del anime «Attack on titan», y es que yo me imagino a Bela muy triste por la muerte de todos y no solo de Ivan, sobre todo si Yekaterina trató de salvarla o algo así. El ataque es 100% ficticio, nada real, podéis estar tranquilos, jajaja amo el español. Ojalá pongan review, fav l follow, se necesitan parejas heterosexuales y el AmeBela merece más amor, aunque no es un ship totalmente desconocido como mi amado IceLiech. ¿Entonces~?¿Nos vemos a la próxima con algún IceLiech, PruAus, SuFin o Nyo!Den x Su?**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


End file.
